I choose you
by BluexSatin
Summary: TxG ONESHOT. Troy gets into a fight with Gabi when she asks him to choose over her or his gf...


_**hello guys new oneshot**_

_**read and review and enjoy.**_

**Disclaimer: **I dont own hsm or any characters. Isn't it obvious?

Hello this oneshot is dedicated to **zanessakaren , hyper13 and wishing-is-wasting , nothingmuch-47 **due to sheer love for your reviews.

Troy walked through the doors of East High receiving several greetings from everyone which he ignored completely.

" Hey Captain " Chad said greeting him with enthusiasm.

" Hey " Troy said glumly.

" What's up you seem down." he inquired.

" Nah , I am fine " Troy said lying.

" Really?" he asked raising his eyebrows " Come on, spill:" Chad said nudging him.

" Gabi " Troy replied irritated.

" What happened?" Chad asked.

" We got into a huge argument and she insulted my girlfriend , so I snapped at her." Troy said running his hands through his hair.

It was true actually Melanie Troy's girlfirend had envisaged a mission to stop Troy being close to Gabriella , she did not want to bear the fact that Troy being her boyfriend was closer to some 'other girl' . So she acted all sweet around Troy but had a different persona inside her.

" And after that?" Chad asked.

" She asked me to choose between her friendship and my girlfriend" Troy said.

Chad nodded his head asking him to continue.

" So I kept quiet " Troy mumbled but Chad heard it clearly.

" Dude, why? I mean you and Gabi are best friends and your relationship with your girlfriend is already on the rocks , she is like a chameleon and she changes colurs every minute." Chad stated.

" I know I was just confused at the moment and we were screaming our heads off " Troy tried explaining.

" So what happened?" Chad asked interested and amused as they had never gotten in an argument before.

" In the heat of the moment she told me to break our friendship and " he trailed off.

" And " Chad repeated urging him to continue.

" And I broke it " Troy said with his head bent.

" YOU WHAT ?" Chad shouted and the students going down the hallways stared at him at his sudden outburst.

" Sorry" Chad said and the crowd departed.

" Really Troy you are either mad or insane to lose a friendship like that " Chad told him firmly.

" I know " he huffed " What am I gonna do now?' Troy asked shifting uncomfortably.

Suddenly a giggle was heard and Troy saw Gabriella , his Gabriella talking with the football captain , Troy narrowed his eyes at the sight in front of him.

" George , stop it , you will make me die of laughter. " Gabi said while walking and laughing at the same time.

" Really ? I will accompany you to heaven." George said cockily.

" Really?" Gabi said with a raised eyebrow still smiling.

" Yup , I will get to meet the angels there although you will always be my favourite " he said and rested his hand on her shoulder and Gabriella made no attempt to pull it back.

Troy's eyes flared up and his knuckles whitened as he was just about to go and punch Georgie boy and knock the living daylights out of him , Chad grabbed him through his wrist.

" Hey Gabs " Chad said drawing their attention towards him.

" Oh hey Chad " Gabriella said with a smile but her smile soon faltered at seeing Troy glaring at her.

" So what's up ?" Chad asked in an attempt to ligten the tension between them.

" Oh nothing " she said facing George and held his hand " George is my partner for English project " she said while shooting hin a dazzling smile.

Troy was screaming in his mind and he was pulsing with jealousy.

" And boy , Am I lucky ?" George said looking at Gabriella. She giggled at his comment and they looked at each other.

Troy had the sudden urge to rip George's green eyeballs and knock him off.

Suddenly two arms snaked behind his back and Troy turned around to face Melanie, the root of all evils.

" Hi Troy !" she said in her false sugar coated voice.

" Um hi" Troy replied feeling uneasy.

" So watcha doing tonight ?' she asked trailing her finger on his shoulder which made Troy cringe.

" Oh nothing, You wanna go out tonight ?' he asked suddenly and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Gabriella frowned at his actions.

" OOh Troy , I would love to go " she squealed and caught George and Gabriella 's eye ." Hey would you guys like to join us like on a double date?" she asked suddenly a plan forming in her mind.

" We would love too" the words left Gabriella's moth before she could comprehend them.

" You would really like to go out with me ?" George asked Gabi happily.

" Sure I would. " she said.

" Ok so lets meet at 8:30 at the Lacosta cafe (made up) " Melanie said excitedly.

Troy was too busy glaring at George to hear the full conversation.

At 8:30-

" Ooh they are here Troy look " Melanie said pointing at the 'couple'.

" Will you stop squealing ?" Troy asked getting irritated.

Then he turned to look towards 'them' and his breath hitched in his throat - Gabi was dressed in a short blue aqua coloured dress and her brown curls were cascading down her back making her look more attractive than ever.

But his astonished gaze soon turned into a frown as he saw that her hand was interlaced with George's hand. They did not look perfect together , to Troy he should have been the one to hold her hand and to bring her on a date - wait, these feelings were not natural , not for your bestest friend and then it struck him and it struck him like ice , he had fallen in love with her best friend.

Gabi walked ,no swayed towards them and sat down gently.

" Hey guys " she said to both of them.

" Sorry we are late." George said .

Troy held Gabi's gaze from across the table as though communicating by them . Gabi could not look at anything else but those gorgeous blue eyes connected with her dark chocolaty ones.

" So " George piped up to break them from their everlasting gaze " What are we gonna eat ?"

" I was thinking of shrimps " Melanie said.

" Sounds delicious " George agreed.

" Uh guys , Troy is allergic to shrimps. " Gabi said.

" That's right " Troy said , obvious to the fact that his 'best friend' knew each and every detail about him.

" Oh that's Ok " George said slightly irritated that his 'girlfriend' knew so much about her 'best friend'.

" How do you know so much about him ?" her voice changed from faked sweetness to strange bitterness.

" He is my best friend." Gabi stated.

" Yup and just calm down Melanie " he said to her in a calm voice.

" Why the hell am I supposed to calm down when this freaky girl knows more about you than I do " she screamed.

" Dont you dare call my Gabi freaky , and you know what I am sick of you , sick of your attitude , sick of your behaviour . So I am breaking up with you ." he said shouting.

By now every one was looking at the drama unfolding before them.

Gabi's eyes went wide at hearing Troy's words " Troy please. You don't need to break up with her because of me ."

" No Gabi , I really need to break this relationship , its not real like you said (in their fight) its forced. And Gabi you are more important much more important than Melanie and our fight was dumb. You asked me to to choose between Melanie or you and I choose YOU" he fumed.

" You cant choose her , She is not even your girlfriend " George said.

" Oh that can be changed. " he said and grabbed Gabi by her waist and kept his other hand tangled in her hair and then he kissed her smoothly . Gabriella quivered at first but soon relaxed and started savouring the taste of his lips.

" Aaargh go to hell both of you" Melanie said stomping out of the cafe.

George went out without a single word.

" So will you be my girlfriend?' he asked resting his forehead against hers.

" Gladly " she said caressing his hair and soon pulled themselves into an another kiss and everyone around them clapped.

Both of them blushed furiously suddenly realising the attention they would have been getting.

Troy smoothly kept his hand on her waist and whispered in her ear " I love you "

" I love you too." she said beaming at him.

Outside-

George took out his mobile and dialled a number " Hello? Yeah they are together now , Everything went as planned. Mission accomplished , Chad " he said while smiling.

--how was it ?

Good ? Bad? And breathe.

**Review pls pls pls pls**


End file.
